The Return of Leviathan
by FlamingHotshot
Summary: A reworked version of my very old fic "Return of the Orchalcos". I gave it a new name and hopefully this version will be better. Hope you all will enjoy this!
1. Prologue

**Hotshot:** The remake of my past Yu-Gi-Oh! fic is here! This is a better version than the last with better writing! Enjoy!

 **Summary:** Joey became a regular old high school student that happens to be one of the top duelist. That didn't last long at all.

 **Pairings:** ValJoe, KaiAli,

 **Warning:** Blood, Violence, Cursing, MxM Relationships, Guy love, Sexual things

 **Disclaimer:** I OWN NOTHING WHAT SO EVER EXCEPT FOR MADE UP CARDS

* * *

 **The Return Of Leviathan**

 **Prologue**

 _ **Domino high school, Domino City**_

 _ **1 year after the ceremonial duel**_

I sat at my desk, staring at the clock as the seconds tick by slowly. I was already done with my test that my teacher handed out twenty minutes before this class ended. I was alone now, the gang all went their separate ways.

Yugi went to Egypt with his grandfather, exploring the pyramids. Though I believe that he went there because of Atemu being buried there.

Tea went to New York because she got a letter from a dancing school from there. Tristan went with her, telling me that he always wanted to go to America since he was younger.

Ryou moved with his father to another part of Japan. Ryou said that it was because of his father's work.

Duke had gotten a job from Industrial Illusions and was now working with Pegasus. He had to drop out of school though

Kaiba was the only one who didn't leave. He still lived with Mokuba at their mansion along with another person. Kaiba still sat in the back of the classroom, being his same old self.

Then there was me, Joey Wheeler, still living in the same old house with my old man, tip toeing around the said man so I don't get my ass beat. I've been lucky lately though thank Kami.

Finally the bell rang and the other students stood up and walked out of the door. I was the last one to walk out since I didn't have to be anywhere in a hurry. I went to my locker and put everything I need in my bag and the rest in my locker before closing it and went down to the flight of stairs. As I walked out of the door and went outside, I saw Alister leaning against a limo, arms crossed. From what I could see, he generally wore the same outfit that he was in back in the day.

I watched as Kaiba walked towards the man and stopped in front of him, a arm coming to rest on the roof of the vehicle. Kaiba ducked his head and kissed the shorter. After about a minute, he pulled away and let Alister open the door and slid inside, Kaiba right after. The Limo pulled away once the door shut and went down the road.

Alister managed to worm his way into Kaiba's cold heart, much to everyone's surprise. We all expected the two to remain enemies but fate likes to twist in those kind of ways.

I shook my head and headed down the road, towards the poor end of town. It ain't much but hey, beggers can't be choosers.

managed to get to my apartment in record time. I carefully opened the door and walked inside, shutting the door quietly behind me. I could see Pops passed out on the chair with a beer bottle dangling from his hand. I tiptoed over and carefully took it and put it on the coffee table. I walked over to the TV and went to turn it on when a female news reporter came on, standing in front of the hospital.

"We are live from the front of the Domino Hospital where multiple people were rushed in after being found at the local park. All of these people are in comas as we speak and we don't know how or why. The police are investigating but no leads as of yet. All we know is that-"

I hurriedly turned of the TV and went up to my room, changing into something more comfortable.

It was a coincidence, I told myself, just a very big one. No one reported seeing any symbols from what I gathered from the report, so it's most likely not it...right?

* * *

 **Hotshot:** Remember to review and all that!


	2. Attempted Planning

**Hotshot:** Ah here we go, chapter 1 is completed! Hope you all will enjoy this chapter!

* * *

 **The Return Of Leviathan**

 **Chapter 1**

 _ **Apartment Complex, Outskirts of Domino City**_

I was sitting on my bed for the past hour, repeatedly going through my deck to give myself some comfort. I couldn't get that news report out of my mind, how could I when it brought back memories I rather leave buried? Hell, I lost my soul for Kami's sake! I still had nightmares about that in some nights. The only thing that made them bearable was that Australian voice that seemed to whisper to me.

I quickly shook my head and stood up. I definitely shouldn't be thinking about that right now. I have to kick my ass into gear!

I jumped to my feet and changed out of my school uniform. I threw on my jeans, a clean white shirt and my jean jacket before carefully tiptoeing out of my room and down the stairs. I quietly put my shoes on and slipped out of my home before sprinting off. I dodged people as I ran towards the the Kaiba mansion. At this moment, Kaiba was the only one available to help.

Pretty soon, I got to the mansion in record time, stopping in front of the gate and pressed the button for the intercom.

"Mokuba here." Mokuba's voice filtered through the said device.

"Mokuba! It's me, Joey!"

"Joey? Why are you here?"

"I'll explain when ya let me in! Is moneybags there?"

"Yeah, he's in his study." With a buzz, the gate swung open and I bolted to the front door. Mokuba had opened the door so I didn't have to stop and could just run inside.

"Thanks kid." I breathed, catching my breath.

"So, whats going on?" Mokuba asked as he shut the door and walked up beside me.

"Can ya go get Kaiba?"

"Uh...yeah sure…" With that, Mokuba went out and to what I guessed was Kaiba's study. It was a few minutes until Mokuba came back with Kaiba and Alister and the two doesn't seem to happy.

"What do you want now mutt?" Kaiba growled, obviously ticked.

"Have ya seen the news?" I asked them.

"No, we've been working." Mokuba answered.

"There's been reports about people falling into comas. Sound familiar?"

"Joey, couldn't that just be-" I quickly cut Mokuba off.

"In the masses? No. Its back. The damn Orichalcos is fucking back."

"Right, let's say that you are right." Alister stated. "We would need to gather Muto, Rafael and Valon. I can get in touch with Rafael and Seto can get in touch with Muto. Valon...one of us would have to go and find him."

"Okay, who's da best candidate?" I asked. Kaiba, Mokuba and Alister stared straight at me.

"Oh no, nonono! I ain't gonna go and get him!"

"Come on Wheeler."

"I can't! I wouldn't even know where he is! Besides, made him lose his soul!"

"He's in Sydney Australia."

"I can't go! I really can't!"

"Why can't you?"

Alister was really getting on my nerves. I certainly can't blurt out why I can't leave and go to a different continent. If the old man ever found out I did…

"If it's money, I can have it arranged." Kaiba stated.

"It's not about the damn money! Just find someone else to go get him, cause I ain't goin'!" With that, I spun around and stalked out of the front door.

Fuck this. If they want Valon to be apart of this then they can go get him themselves!

I walked down the street, ignoring everything around me, even the revving of a motorcycle behind me. If I were paying attention, I would have seen that the person on the motorcycle was following me and that I would have been on my guard more so than I was in the short-coming future.

* * *

 **Hotshot:** Remember to review! Feedback will be much appreciated!


End file.
